the young unoffical offical Boshane royal couple
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is part of my ianto and the prince uni. the first chap is ianto's 16th birthday,,,, enjoy


Sixteen year old Ianto sat in the grand dining room of his family's grand home. In front of him sitting on the grand dining table was a huge chocolate coffee cake. It was in celebration of his Sixteenth birthday. Seated at the table were his Parents, Gwendolyn and Rhys Jones and Ianto's best friend, since his boyhood Prince Jackson Harkness along with the King and Queen of Boshane.

Jack's parents, King Jarrid and Queen Isabella who along with The Jones, had watched the two grow up together. Both the King and Queen adored the young quiet welsh man and his soothing influence over their son.

Jack sat across the table from him. All through out the meal Ianto felt Jack's sock foot run teasing up his leg. Ianto had jumped the first time Jack had done this. Both sets of parents had looked at Ianto in surprise and asked him if he was alright. Ianto had assured them he was fine.

He had then glared at Jack, who gave Ianto his best " What? I'm innocent." look and his Thousand watt Harkness smile. Ianto had blushed, and then looked at Jack as he took a sip of coffee. After Ianto had blown out the candles on his cake, he recieved his gifts from his parents which had been a Class ring with his birthstone on it. From the Royal family he had got a pair of red silk pyjamas with his name on the pocket in elegant gold letters. Jack had whistled as Ianto had held them up.

Poor Ianto had blushed scarlett as Jack had spoke teasingly "MMMM Can't wait to see you in those , Yani." Ianto rolled his eyes at this ,he quickly put them back in the box and thanked Jack's parents.

The young prince then put his arm around Ianto's shoulder and gave him a hug and a kiss . Ianto yelp softly as Jack goosed him , again getting strange looks from their parents. After the cake and coffee were finished, the two best friends took their leave from the table and headed out the door for a moonlight walk.

Jack held Ianto's hand as they walked along in the moonlight. They walked along , enjoying the night and each other's company. They soon came to their special tree. They sat beneith the tree. Ianto sat in his prince's arms as Jack gently nuzzled his neck. Jack, then spoke softly yet shyly "Yani, I wanted to give you your Birthday present in private." He then took a small green velvet jewel box out of his jacket pocket and presented it to Ianto."Happy Birthday Ianto." Ianto opened the box as his breath caught "Oh Sire. They're wonderful."

For in the box was a pair of diamond earstuds encrusted with gold. Ianto touched them tenderly as he looked at Jack and whispered "Would you put one on me Sire?." Ianto tilted his head as Jack took one of the studs out of the box and with shaking hands, Jack put it in the tiny hole in Ianto's ear. Jack gently kissed the earlobe as Ianto reached up with his hand to touch Jack's hand "Happy Birthday Yani"Ianto smiled at him" Thank you Jack. I love them." In his head a voice sounded 'And I love you.'

Ianto then took the other stud out of the box and looked at Jack "Sire, if its ok ,I'd like my Prince to wear this." Jack watched in a happy silence as Ianto proceeded to place the stud in his ear. Jack sighed as he felt Ianto kiss his earlobe.

Ianto then smiled as his fingers caressed the earlobe. Ianto then looked at his prince lovingly. "There, now I'll always know where it is." They sat cuddling together under their tree,each one wishing they could tell the other the love they felt. Ianto sighed contently as he leaned back in Jack's arms. Jack nuzzled his lay together in a comfortable silence. The two gazed up at the night sky. Jack ran his hand up and down Ianto's arm as he spoke." Wanna come over to Torchwood Manor for a Sleep over?" Ianto smiled as he started to reach for his phone.

"Sure. Just let me call my folks, to let them know I won't be home." Jack smiled impishly "Umm I kinda took the liberty of telling them earlier this afternoon. " Ianto laughed at this " Why am I not surprised." Laughing , Jack got up and extended his hand to his best friend which Ianto took readily as he got to his feet. "Come on Yani, I know for a fact Mrs. H made some of your fave Chocolate chip cookies ." Ianto looked at him "Realy?" Jack nodded, "Yep. Come on then, Yani cookies await." Ianto smiled as they made their way arm in arm to Torchwood manor.

ok this is part of my ianto and the prince uni...

there will be more chaps

hope you like...


End file.
